


as i told you

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: thai bl actors [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Sarawat Guntithanon, Sarawat Guntithanon Is So Whipped, because there is no relationship development sorry, earn is mentioned, fong appears only once, sarawat tries to be cool, something i wrote while listening to as i told you by kim sung jae, there'll be a part 2 to this, this is from sarawat's pov, tine gets flustered easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: Sarawat is in love with Tine Teepakorn. It was love at first sight.
Relationships: Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Series: thai bl actors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	as i told you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first SarawaTine ff! hope u enjoyed it!

When Sarawat first met Tine - not exactly, he actually saw the man passing by at the cafeteria - he immediately fell in love.

Sarawat wasn't exactly sure what entraced him, but Tine made him feel a lot of things at that moment.

He remember being unable to breathe for a good few seconds, and how Boss and Man panicked seeing his growing red, flushed face. Sarawat was speechless, even as his best friends tried to get his attention, and he watched as the beautiful guy leaves his sight.

"Aow, what's he looking at?" Boss comically whips his body around to follow the direction of the man's gaze and hopefully learn the reason, only to taste failure at his tongue as he turns back with a scowl on his face.

Man shakes his head suspiciously as he stares at the frozen Sarawat with squinted eyes, "This is the first time Sarawat's acting this way.... Maybe, he saw something that caught his eye."

As if on cue, Boss and Man turn to look at each other as they raise their fingers at each other and loudly exclaimed with mischievous smirks, "Or someone!"

Sarawat furrows his eyebrows as he snaps out of his trance and clears his throat, before trying to recompose himself, "What?"

The pair giggle to themselves as they lean into each other, whispering among themselves in hushed voices as Sarawat tries to continue eating his food with fidgety eyes. Shit, the fried rice didn't taste so appetising anymore.

He remembered wanting to know the man's name so badly.

The second time he encountered him, was at the library. It was a week after the first encounter at the cafeteria.

He was searching for Earn, who wanted to discuss with him regarding their new song piece. Initially, he thought that the library was such a poor venue choice for the discussion. 

He had never been there honestly. He was usually studying at home or at a random table somewhere around the campus where it's empty and peaceful.

And as he walks out from a bookshelf to head over to the tables, he spots him immediately. Maybe the library wasn't so bad after all.

His eyes widened and his first instinct was to hide behind the bookshelf, and peeks out from it to stare at the beautiful guy. He hears someone clear their throat behind him, "And what exactly are you doing, Sarawat?"

Sarawat freezes on his spot and curses under his breath as he turns to look back at his best friends with a scowl on his face, "What do you mean?"

They shake their heads disapprovingly, before joining Sarawat in doing the same thing, "Fine. What are we looking at?"

Sarawat sighs in relief while turning back and cocks his head to the direction of the man, "Him. 10 O'Clock."

"There's four of them. Which exactly- oh."

"He's wearing the sweater, huh," Man comments offhandedly.

Sarawat makes a grunting sound in response, and continues staring at the guy smiling together with his circle of friends. He seemed to be enjoying his time with them, and it doesn't look like he's actually studying despite the amount of papers on the table.

Man observes Sarawat in an amused manner and makes a random comment to see his reaction, "He's pretty."

Sarawat immediately nods to that as his expression grows dreamy, and he doesn't notice Man nudging Boss to make him look at him as well. 

Boss makes a shocked, comical look before it grows into a smirk, "Is  the Sarawat actually interested in someone? This is a miracle."

He quickly shuts them up with a glare before going back to staring. With some time, he notices that the guy likes to scrunch up his nose and eyes whenever he smiles widely - that pretty smile of his - and he likes to make dramatic gestures.

Whenever his lips curve into a smile, they just look even more tempting, he observes. And before he could even indulge further, Man interrupts him.

"Sarawat. Maybe I can get his name."

Sarawat whips his head to look at him with pleading eyes, and Man nods confidently, "I think he's a Law student. I recognise the guy beside him - that's Fong."

"Man. Please do get me his name... I'll treat you to shabu shabu (hotpot)."

Man smirks at that and immediately makes his way to the table, and Boss splutters loudly as he points at himself pathetically, "How about me?!"

Sarawat just nods as he watches Man, ignoring how Boss mumbles grumpily to himself beside him. He holds in his breath as Man makes it look like he didn't notice the Fong guy, until he walks by and the guy stops him with a smile.

Man greets him with a genuine smile, and waves hello to everyone else at the table, including the man with the pretty smile. He gulps nervously as Fong guy somewhat starts introducing his friends to Man, and he watches with doubt as mischief glimmers in Man's eyes as pretty guy waves hello when Fong guy points to him.

Man says something with a smirk, and pretty guy giggles as everyone else just laughs. Pretty guy shakes his head with a kind smile, and Man nods in satisfaction. He makes a fake look of realisation before excusing himself and bids them goodbye. 

Sarawat watches anxiously as Man walks back with a hand tucked into his pocket, pride displayed on his face.

Sarawat looks at him with anticipation written on his face, and Man puts a firm hand on his shoulder with a wide grin, "He is indeed a Law student. Tine Teepakorn. He's not dating anyone at the moment."

He sighs in relief and nods slowly, thanking Man as Boss starts getting fidgety, "So will I get shabu shabu too?"

"Yes, Boss, you will. Let's go now, Earn must be waiting," Sarawat takes one last good look at Tine, who was still smiling with his teeth on display, before walking away with warmth blooming at his heart.

Tine Teepakorn. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"Man, what exactly did you say to him?"

"I said that someone I know finds him pretty, and that we're curious whether he's taken or not."

"Oh, that's kind of true... Wait- we?"

"Uh. Yeah, we."

"WE?"

"Ye- oh... Wait. No- wait Sarawat, you know I wouldn't- Sarawat please! I love someone else already!"

That day, Sarawat does treat his best friends to shabu shabu, but he made sure Man was the one doing everything at the table for them. Boss would only smile in triumph.

Sarawat still remembers the day Tine first talked to him. It felt like a miracle.

He had been staring at Tine from a distance for a good month, until the day came. The day when Tine approached him for help. 

Sarawat was just playing his guitar in the studio alone, and it was probably 10 at night when he hears the door being slammed opened. He turns around with a frown, only for it to instantly drop when he sees a panting Tine struggling to close the door.

He furrows his eyebrows confusedly as he watches Tine close the door with his face flushed red, and his body sweaty. He hasn't changed out of his uniform, he observes. Tine then looks at him with a look of realisation.

"S-Sarawat, right? Sorry for disturbing you, I was getting chased by some guys so I had to find the nearest place to hide," Tine offers an apologetic smile as he starts walking to Sarawat.

The latter gulps nervously and nods his head as a response, not trusting himself to hide his feelings if he does open his mouth to respond. Tine goes to sit beside him with a heavy sigh, and Sarawat could only clear his throat as he tries to read his music scores.

Keyword -  tries .

"I'm Tine, maybe you know me? Uh.. I'm sorry again for interrupting."

"I know. And stop apologising," Sarawat says firmly while shortly glancing at the man, who was smiling at him. It was a new smile that Sarawat had never seen before. Maybe this smile was special.

Sarawat strums on his guitar for the next few minutes, until he notices Tine fidgeting nervously beside him from the corner of his vision. He couldn't seem to relax.

He sighs as he puts down his guitar before turning on the chair to face Tine, who looks at him with a look of surprise, "Is there something wrong, Tine?"

He never would have thought that he would be calling him by his name. It really felt good when his tongue rolled to pronounce his name. It may make him seem like a freak but he truly loved this man, despite not knowing him well.

Tine plays with his hands nervously, "I... I don't know how to leave. I'm scared that they're still waiting for me outside."

Sarawat quickly weighs out his options in his head. He could either offer to send him home, or he could just tell him to call his friends. But there must be a reason why he's saying that to him, right?

But they barely know each other, so wouldn't offering the first option be very-

"-could you wait for me to finish? I'll walk you home," he blurted out in the rush of the moment, and immediately he thought, fuck.

Sarawat watches as Tine's face brightens up, and he oddly feels pride when he sees him smiling that new smile again, "Would you really?!" Ah, maybe it was a good idea.

"Yes. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be done - I just need to finish practising," Tine nods happily and Sarawat couldn't bear to hold in a smile when Tine looks away to observe the room with a small hum.

Adorable.

The 10 minutes quickly passes by and Sarawat eventually starts cleaning the room, putting back the equipment to where they originally were placed. Tine fidgets on his feet as he stands near the door, waiting patiently.

"Sarawat?"

The man nods his head as he switches off the speakers, urging him to continue.

"Thank you... Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

Sarawat straightens up and he flashes a small smile at Tine before looking away to grab his backpack which was lying on the floor, "It's not a problem. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

He glances at the male only to find him shyly smiling to himself, and he bites on his bottom lip to hold in a chuckle as he walks to the door. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes!"

On the way to Tine's dorm, Tine starts a conversation about music - basically Scrubb - and Sarawat goes along with the flow. Eventually, they reach the dorm building.

"You only listen to Scrubb?" Sarawat makes a face of amusement while Tine nods unabashedly.

"Mhm, yeah I guess. I grew up listening to them! Don't you think they're great?" Tine smiles at Sarawat as they stop walking.

Sarawat softly chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "If you insist, I guess they are."

Tine clasps his hands together in front of his body as he faces Sarawat, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. The latter looks at him anticipating, raising an eyebrow.

Tine sucks in a sharp breath as he fiddles with his fingers again, "Thank you for walking me home. I liked it a lot..."

"Yeah? I like it too. It's better to see you safe and smiling like this," Sarawat offers a smirk before urging Tine to go up the stairs.

The latter goes willingly as he shyly looks back at Sarawat, who starts walking backwards without moving his eyes off Tine. "Goodnight, Tine. I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Sarawat!"

Tine turns around first and Sarawat could only watch his back with a wide smile. He only leaves when Tine disappears into the flight of stairs and when he's finally alone, he starts smiling to himself like an idiot and made sounds of happiness in triumph.

He finally talked to Tine! And he didn't make a fool out of himself! It was probably the best day ever of his entire life.

Starting from that day onwards, he actively tries to meet Tine by  accident . He would appear randomly and make it seem like it's a coincidence.

He would pass by Tine to make the latter notice him, and they would wave at each other with smiles. Tine would smile that smile which was new and reserved for only Sarawat, and Sarawat would just flash a smile that itself is rare.

It's amazing how Tine hasn't noticed that it's happening too often. It shouldn't look like a coincidence from his end anymore.

He would stare unbashedly at Tine from afar as per usual, but now Tine seems to notice him more. Sometimes, he would catch him staring and Sarawat could only look down at the ground awkwardly.

Boss and Man seemed to make teasing Sarawat as their mission everyday, and the latter would endure through it as his eyes followed Tine everywhere.

And Man asks one day at lunch, "Aren't you going to confess soon, Sarawat?"

Boss makes a sound of agreement beside him, eyes comically wide as he nods excitedly. Sarawat sighs at that, "No. No, I can't."

Boss gasps at that, "Aow. You're scared?"

Sarawat has thought of it. The three words had always been at the tip of his tongue whenever Tine talks to him, but he couldn't let it happen. 

"Yeah. It's something new, you know? I have never felt this way before. I may be a fool but I think it's best for me to take it slow and just observe from afar for a while."

Sarawat's eyes searches for Tine again, and he feels himself smile when he sees the latter sitting at a table with his friends, laughing unabashedly. 

"I think it's already good enough to be in love. I like it this way."

It feels like a dream. And if it was one, he enjoyed this dream. Being in love is a blessing for Sarawat, he feels.

He's in love with Tine Teepakorn.


End file.
